Inuyasha's Death And Rebirth
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Inuyasha, his friends, and Sesshomaru finally kill Naraku. But Inuyasha's dies after they kill Naraku. Tenseiga won't work and Inuyasha made a wish on the jewel. After they bury Inuyasha Kagome goes to her time. Read to find out what happends. Complete!
1. Inuyasha's death

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Inuyasha's death.

Todays the day Inuyasha, his friends, and Sesshomaru are at Naraku's hideout. Naraku has killed Koga, Kohaku, and Kikyo. Shippo, Jaken, Rin, and Ah-Un are at camp. Sango and Miroku are fighting Kagura and Kanna. While Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sesshomaru fight Naraku. Kagura is using dance of blades. While Kanna tried to suck out Miroku's and Sango's souls. Inuyasha is trying to break through Naraku's barrier. When the hanyou ran toward Naraku the Tetsusaiga turned red. He swung Tetsusaiga and the barrier around Naraku disappeared. Naraku sent an attack and hit Inuyasha. But the hanyou stood up next to his brother and Kagome.

Naraku is sending attack after attack. He isn't giving the brothers and Kagome a chance to attack. So far only Kanna is dead. Now Miroku and Sango just have to kill Kagura. And Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Kagome have to kill Naraku. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are wounded and running out of energy. Suddenly Naraku and Kagura sent an attack at Kagome. But Inuyasha held Kagome tight against his body to protect her. When the attacks hit the hanyou he yelped in pain. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw that his eyes are closed. Just then she felt something warm and wet. Kagome looked and saw that Inuyasha is bleeding. She moved and his body fell to the ground. Kagome got an arrow and asked "Are you ready Sesshomaru?"

He nodded and said "Yes I am." Kagome fired her sacred arrow and Sesshomaru used the dragon strike. The attacks hit and killed Naraku. Sango and Miroku have killed Kagura. Kagome found the complete sacred jewel. Then she ran over to Inuyasha. She knelt down and asked "Inuyasha can you hear me?" The hanyou weakly nodded and said "Yes I can hear you." Kagome started to cry said "Hold on I'll get my bag and take care of you." The hanyou nodded and asked "Can I see the sacred jewel?" Kagome put the jewel in Inuyasha's hand.

He lifted his hand and looked at the jewel. The hanyou closed his eyes and said to himself "I've lost to much blood. There is no way I can survive. So I wish to be reborn when Kagome is over me." The sacred jewel glowed and disappeared. Kagome looked at the hanyou and said "Inuyasha." She checked for his pulse and didn't find it. When Sango and Miroku returned with Shippo, Kilala, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un. They saw Kagome crying next to Inuyasha's lifeless body. Sesshomaru walked away and said "Come Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un." Sango asked "Wait can't you use the Tenseiga to bring back?" Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes I can but I can't. The Tenseiga only works went it pulsates."

With that said Sesshomaru and his group left. As he walked away he wondered what Inuyasha's wish was. But Sesshomaru just shook his head and kept walking. Back with Inuyasha's group. They are heading toward Kaede's village. Inuyasha's dead body is in Kilala's back. When they got back to Kaede's village. Kagome is going to have Kaede remove the spell on Inuyasha's necklace. Then they'll bury Inuyasha under the sacred tree. As they traveled Kagome cried. And Sango is trying to calm her friend. Three hours later they arrived at Kaede's village. The old priestess is sad to see that Inuyasha is dead. She removed the spell on Inuyasha's necklace.

Kagome removed the necklace from Inuyasha's neck. Then she put the necklace around her neck. They decided to give the Tetsusaiga to Shippo. But Miroku and Sango will hold onto it until Shippo's older. Everyone then they all went to the sacred tree. Once at the sacred tree they buried Inuyasha. After burying Inuyasha got all of her things and left. Then Miroku, Sango, and Shippo got on Kilala. And flew off to the demon slayers village. Once back in her time which is the year 1997. She went into the house and saw her grandfather, mother, and brother.

Mrs. Higurashi saw the sad look on Kagome's face. She walked up to Kagome and asked "Is something wrong dear?" Kagome nodded and said "Inuyasha died after we defeated Naraku." Mrs. Higurashi hugged her daughter as she cried. After calming down Kagome went up to her room. Once in her room she unpack her bag. Then she laid down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. Not long after she fell asleep Buyo came in and fell asleep on the floor.

* * *

I hated to do it but I killed Inuyasha. Coming soon chapter 2 Kagome's life without Inuyasha.  



	2. Kagome's life without Inuyasha

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Heres the summary I wanted to put but it doesn't fit.

Inuyasha, his friends, and Sesshomaru finally kill Naraku. But Inuyasha's dies after they kill Naraku. Tenseiga won't work and Inuyasha made a wish on the jewel. After they bury Inuyasha Kagome goes to her time. Read to find out what happends to Kagome. And how Inuyasha comes back into her life.

**Sessho's Gal: **I know chapter 1 was sad. But don't worry Inuyasha is reborn in chapter 3. I got the idea for this story thanks to me reading Chicken Soups For The Horse Lover's Soul 2.

**Mixer 1.2:** I didn't copy Naruto. I don't even watch that show. You and your friend just keep reading my story ok.

**Chapter 2**

Kagome's life without Inuyasha.

In the morning Kagome woke when her alarm clock went off. She pressed the button and got out of bed. Kagome took a quick shower, blow dried her hair, got dressed, and brushed out her hair. Then she went down stairs and into the kitchen. She sat down and started to eat. Just then Souta asked "Are you sure you want to go to school?" Kagome nodded and said "I have to go back to school. I'm very far behind as it is." After eating Kagome went up stairs and put all of her school books into her black book bag. Then she went back down stairs put on her shoes and left. She ran down the shrine stairs then walked toward her school.

Half way there her friends Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi came up and said "Hi Kagome." Kagome sadly sighed and said "Hi guys." Yuka asked "So how's your boyfriend?" Kagome stopped walking, lowered her head, and started to cry. Ayumi asked "Did you two break up again?" Kagome sobbed and said "No we didn't break up. He was murdered by an evil man. But the evil man was caught and killed." Eri said "Oh Kagome that's so sad." Together the five girls walked to school. Once at school Kagome kept walking. While Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi stopped to talk to Hojo. Hojo had seen Kagome and asked "Is something wrong with Kagome?"

Yuka nodded and said "Yes there is her boy friend was murdered. But luckily the man who killed him was caught and killed." After school let out Kagome headed home. Hojo walked up to her and said "Yuka told me about your boyfriend. I'm sorry that he died." Kagome just nodded and didn't say anything. Hojo looked down at Kagome and saw a necklace. Then he asked "Where did you get that necklace?" Kagome looked at the necklace and said "This was my boyfriend's necklace." Hojo patted Kagome's shoulder and said "Don't worry Kagome you'll get over it. Plus you have me and your friends if you need any help." Kagome smiled a little and said "Thank you Hojo."

Two years later Kagome is in her junior year of high school. She has been dating Hojo for almost a year. Kagome still thinks about Inuyasha. And she still wears his necklace. Luckily Kagome caught up in her studies. Now she has high marks in all of her classes. Kagome has a lottery ticket that she's going to check when she goes home. Just then the bell rang and Kagome left. Once outside she went up to Hojo and gave him a kiss. Then Kagome and Hojo walked to the Higurashi shrine. Once at the shrine they kissed and Hojo left. Kagome went into the house. She found the newspaper and got out her ticket. The young woman looked at the newspaper and her ticket.

Just then she screamed. Kagome's mother, grandfather, and brother came into the room. Mrs. Higurashi asked "Is something wrong Kagome?" Kagome shook her head and said "No nothings wrong I just won the lottery." The whole family cheered. Kagome has won one million dollars. After getting the check Kagome called Hojo. He said "That's great Kagome." She nodded and said "After we graduate I want to use the money to move to the United States." Hojo said "You mean we'll both to go to the Untied States."

Kagome smiled and said "Yes that's right." One year has passed and Hojo and Kagome are on a plane. They are flying to Texas in the Untied States. Hojo and Kagome will be living in the country side of Garland. An twelve acre ranch is ranch is waiting for the young couple. Just then the plane landed at the Garland airport. Kagome and Hojo got off the plane and went in the airport. They got their bags and went and went to a car dealership. There they bought a four wheel drive truck. The truck even has a back seat. Following the directions on their map. Hojo drove to their new home. Once at the ranch they got out and looked around. They saw a barn with fenced in pastures. The young couple also saw a shed. After they looked around they went into the four bedroom house.

Hojo and Kagome unpacked and saw that all of the furniture that they'll need is in the house. After unpacking Hojo left to go to get groceries. While he was gone Kagome explored the barn. She can tell that horses once lived in the barn. Because there are six stalls, a tack room, a feed room, and an office. Just like any other girl Kagome loves horses. And she hopes to get a job working with horses. Kagome also hopes to buy horses. She knows that she'll have to but feed, tack, grooming supplies, and a trailer. And she'll have to decide what breed to get. Just then she heard Hojo pull into the driveway. So she left the barn to go help Hojo. While they put away the groceries. Kagome asked "Hojo can we get a couple of horses?"

Hojo smiled and said "Sure we can." After putting away groceries they laid down to take a nap. A year has passed and Kagome and Hojo are married. They each have a horse and a job. Kagome has a black 16 and half hand tall Dutchwarmblood mare named Black Hawk. She works at a farm that breeds, raises, and races Egyptian Arabians. Hojo has a chestnut 17 hand tall Saddlebred stallion. He has a job at the hardware store. Right now Kagome and Hojo are at their jobs. Kagome is taking care of the mares and stallions. Her favorite horses on the farm are a white stallion named Boman. And a black mare named Jamila. Kagome is glad that Jamila is in foal to Boman. And Kagome doesn't like her boss Keiji. The 5'10'' dark brown haired blue eyed man tends to abuse his horses. Kagome wants to tell the police but she can't. She can't because Keiji said that he would fire her. Just then she heard Keiji in Jamila's stall. He's yelling and hitting the black mare who is 10 months pregnant The man is yelling "You better give birth to a colt! You old glue pot!" After he was done he left the barn. Kagome also left the barn to finish taking care of the horses.

* * *

Comin asap chapter 3 Inuyasha's rebirth.  



	3. Inuyasha's rebirth

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: I'm glad that you like my story. Here's chapter 3. 

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha's rebirth.

Six hours later as Kagome was getting ready to go home. She heard a shrill neigh come from the mare and stallion barn. Kagome knew the shrill neigh came from Jamila. So she ran into the barn and went into Jamila's stall. The black mare is laying down and breathing heavily. Kagome left the stall to get some things. Then she went back into the stall. An hour later Hojo came into the mare and stallion barn. He walked down the aisle and asked "Kagome are you in here?" Kagome said "Yes I am I'm in Jamila's stall." Hojo went into the stall and said "I thought Jamila wasn't due to foal for another month." Kagome sighed and said "She is due next month. But Keiji was in here beating her."

Just then Jamila started to push. When the foal's legs and head were out. Hojo pulled out the rest of the foal. Kagome got the toiles she got and started to drying off the foal. She looked and said "It's a colt." As she looked at the colt. Kagome sees that he has a light silver coat and a dark gray stripe. She looked at the stripe and saw it is shaped like a sword. Her eyes went wide and said to herself "The sword shaped stripe. It's looks like the Tetsusaiga." Just then the little colt opened his golden eyes. Kagome smiled and said "Inuyasha." Hojo looked at Kagome and asked "What did you say?" Kagome said "The colt's name. He will be called Inuyasha." Just then Jamila stood and came over to her son. She smelled the colt then reared up.

Kagome and Hojo picked up the colt and left the stall. They put the little foal in an empty stall. Just then Keiji came in the barn. He walked up to the couple and asked "What's going on in here?" Kagome got mad and said "Thanks to you beating her Jamila. She gave birth to her foal early. And she just rejected him." Keiji said "Good she had a colt. You can take care of him. Because you are fired. Oh and I'll come get him when he's a year and a half."

With that said Keiji left the barn. Kagome went into the feed room. She got a bottle and the formulas the colt will need. Kagome came out and gave the things to Hojo. Then she picked up Inuyasha and left. Kagome and Inuyasha sat on the back seat on the way home. Once at the ranch Hojo and Kagome went into the barn. As they walked by Black Hawk's stall. The black mare looked at the foal with great interest. Hojo noticed and asked "How about we put Inuyasha in Black Hawk's stall?" She nodded and they put Inuyasha in with Black Hawk. The black mare smelled the foal and nickered lovingly.

Kagome went over to the sink and made the formula for new born foals. She went back into Black Hawk's stall. Once the bottle's nipple was in Inuyasha's mouth he started nursing. Hojo smiled and said "I'm going into the house to make dinner." Kagome nodded and watched Inuyasha nurse. Ten minutes later the little colt was done nursing. Kagome left the stall and washed the bottle. Then she went to the house. Once in the house her and Hojo ate a steak dinner. Later on as she got ready for bed. Kagome sighed and said "I'm sorry I got fired Hojo." He got into bed and said "It's ok Kagome you can get another job." Kagome is in the bathroom taking a pregnancy test. She's taking it because she's late. Five minutes later she looked at the test and saw that it says positive.

Kagome went into the bedroom and said "Hojo I'm pregnant." Hojo got out of bed and hugged his wife. He smiled and said "Oh Kagome that's wonderful." Three months later Kagome is now working at a Quarter Horse farm. Now she works for a man named John. John is a lot nicer than Keiji. Luckily John lets Kagome bring Black Hawk and Inuyasha to work. Kagome still has to feed Inuyasha his bottle. She'll bottle feed Inuyasha until he is six months old.

Right now he's three months old and getting bigger and stronger. As Kagome mucked out the stalls in the mare barn. She watched Inuyasha run around Black Hawk. Kagome knows when he's six months. That he'll lose his baby fur and get his real color coat. Just then John came into the barn. He smiled and asked "How are you doing in here?" Kagome said "I'm all done John." John nodded and said "Ok go to the training barn and tack the horses on the list. Kagome nodded and left the barn. John also left the barn and went to the paddock where Black Hawk and Inuyasha are.

He stood at the fence and watched the spirited Egyptian Arabian colt play. But John knows that Inuyasha will be returned to his owner. Three months later Inuyasha is six months old. And Kagome is six months pregnant. Kagome has weaned Inuyasha off of his bottle. And she also weaned him from Black Hawk. Speaking of Inuyasha he has shed out of his baby fur. Now he is silvery white and still has gold eyes and the dark gray stripe. Right now Kagome and Hojo are at home. Today is Saturday so they have the day off. Hojo is putting Black Hawk into her pasture. And his horse Aztec Gold and Inuyasha in their pasture. And Kagome is mucking out the stalls.

When Hojo came back in he helped Kagome. Three more months have passed and Kagome gave birth to a girl. The baby girl has black hair and blue eyes. Kagome and Hojo named her Kohana.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 4 Keiji gets Inuyasha back.  



	4. Keiji gets Inuyasha back

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like the name of Kagome's horse and Hojo's horse. Well as far as Inuyasha goes he does go back to his owner. 

**Chapter 4**

Keiji gets Inuyasha back.

One year later Kohana is a year old. And Inuyasha is a year and half years old. Today is the day Kagome has been dreading. Because a black truck and trailer pulled into the drive way. The truck stopped and Keiji got out. He got out and said "Hello Kagome I'm here for my colt." Kagome nodded and lead Keiji to Inuyasha's and Aztec Gold's pasture. When they got there they saw the silvery white colt. Keiji smiled and asked "What is his name?" Kagome sighed and said "His name is Inuyasha. I don't want you to take him. I'll buy him from you." Keiji chuckled and said "He isn't for sale. Inuyasha is a race horse and he'll become one." With that said Keiji got Inuyasha and loaded him into the trailer.

Kagome went into the house. She sat down in the living room and started to crying. Hojo came into the room after putting Kohana down for a nap. He heard Kagome crying and asked "What's wrong Kagome?" She dried her tears and said "Keiji was here to get Inuyasha. I offered to buy him. But Keiji turned me down. And I mat never see Inuyasha again." Hojo hugged Kagome and said "Don't worry dear you'll see Inuyasha again." The next day Kagome took Black Hawk to work. After getting all of her work done Kagome asked John to teach her how to show jump.

John agreed to teach her. One because Kagome is a good rider. And two because Dutchwarmbloods like Black Hawk do well in show jumping. One year later Kohana is two years old. And Kagome is doing well in show jumping. She's doing so well that she has a chance to get on the Olympic team. Kagome and Balck Hawk not only show jump. They do dressage and cross country. Luckily Black Hawk can handle the three day event. On the first day is dressage. The second day is cross country. And finally the third day is show jumping.

Now Kagome and Hojo have two trucks and two horse trailers. And lately Kagome and Hojo have been fighting. Kohana doesn't like the fighting. Luckily right now Kohana is outside. Soon she decided to go for a walk. She walked to the Egyptian Arabian farm. Kohana didn't know why but she was drawn to a silver white colt's paddock. What she doesn't know is that the colt is Inuyasha. The silvery white colt looked up and saw the girl. He ran up to the fence, reared, and neighed loudly. Kohana was so scared that she ran back home. When she got back home Kagome and Hojo were done fighting. Kohana found her mother in her parent's room. She got up into the bed and saw that Kagome is looking at pictures.

Kohana looked at the pictures and saw a young silver white horse. She said "That's the horse I saw at the farm today." Kagome looked at her daughter and asked "Why were you at the farm?" Kohana said "I went there while you and daddy were fighting. I went up to his paddock fence. When he saw me he ran up to the fence. He then reared and neighed. I got so scared I ran back home." Kagome sighed and asked "Did he look like the horse in this picture?" Kohana nodded and said "Yes he did mommy." Kagome sighed again and said "The horse's name is Inuyasha. His owner Keiji must be abusing him." After talking to her mother. Kohana went into her room to play.

The next day she and her mother went to the Quarter Horse farm. Together mother and daughter did chores and rode horses. After getting all of their work done. Kohana watched her mother practice dressage, cross country, and show jumping on Black Hawk. John is very proud of Kagome because she is the first person he ever taught. An hour later Kagome and Kohana are at home in the barn. They are in the barn doing chores. Just then the phone rang so Kagome went to go answer it.

Five minutes later Kagome ran up to Kohana and said "I made the Olympic team honey." Kohana smiled and said "That's great mommy." That summer Hojo and Kohana watched Kagome and Black Hawk compete. The first day is dressage and Kagome and Black Hawk look great. Kagome and Black Hawk placed fourth over all. Kohana is happy for her mother. Hojo doesn't seem to care. The next day is cross country. Luckily Kagome and Black Hawk had a clear fast round. Now Kagome and Black Hawk are in second place. Finally the last day is show jumping.

Right now Kagome and Black Hawk are jumping the course. They are doing great and look great too. At the end of the day Kagome and Black Hawk are at home. And they brought home the gold metal they won.

* * *

Coming soon chapter 5 A rescue and recovery.  



	5. A rescue and recovery

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for the review. I try to update as soon as I can. 

Mixer 1.2: Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad that you like my story. And I'm not mad at you ok.

**Chapter 5**

A rescue and recovery.

A year has passed and Kohana is three years old. Right now Kagome and Kohana are at the race track. Kagome and Hojo are fighting again. So Kagome and Kohana are out for the day. Just then eight Egyptian Arabians came out onto the track. Kagome looked at the horses and saw number four. Her eyes went wide because the horse she sees is Inuyasha. Inuyasha's coat is dirty and his head is low. He looks like he's sick and weak. The assistances loaded the horses into the gate. One minute later the horses are off and running. The race is a mile long and Kagome is very worried about Inuyasha. Down the home stretch Inuyasha is second.

Kagome started to calm down. But as she did Inuyasha fell to the ground. Kagome ran out onto the track. Kohana is right behind her mother. Keiji is there and said "Put that horse down. Kagome stood in front of him and said "No don't put him down. Keiji I will buy him from you. I'll give you eight hundred dollars." The man nodded and said "Sold now get him out of here." Kagome said "Kohana stay here I'll be right back." A couple of minutes later Kagome drove her truck and trailer onto the track. Kagome paid Keiji then she and Kohana carefully put Inuyasha in the trailer. They closed the trailer and headed for home. Once at the ranch Kagome back the trailer up to the barn.

And she and Kohana opened the trailer. Then they carefully put Inuyasha in a stall next to Black Hawk. Kagome got the first aid kit for horses. Then she felt Inuyasha's front left leg. She can feel that he only fractured his leg. Kagome put the colt's leg in a brace. Then she took care of his cuts. She then left the stall to call the vet. Kohana looked at her mother and asked "Will he be ok? And why did you save him?" Kagome smiled and said "I hope he'll be ok. And I saved him because I raised him from a new foal until he was a year and half."

Just then the vet came in. He checked over Inuyasha and gave the shots he needed. Then he gave Kagome some pills and vitamins then left. Just then Hojo came into the barn and asked "What's going on?" Kagome snorted and said "We were at the race track. Inuyasha fell to the ground during the race. Keiji was going to have Inuyasha put down. So I bought him." Hojo looked at the colt and said "He looks bad put him down. You'll do him a favor." Kagome got really mad and said "I am not putting Inuyasha down. Now get out of here." Hojo left barn and went into the house. Kagome went into the stall and gave Inuyasha his medicine and vitamins.

Then she said "Kohana you can go play now. Kohana nodded and left the barn. Kagome sat next to the colt and petted him. Just then she looked at the necklace. She smiled and took off the necklace. Then she put the necklace around the colt's neck. Kagome then sighed and said "Ever since Keiji took you back. Hojo and I have been fighting. I hope you get better. And help me with Hojo." Inuyasha laid his head on her lap and sighed. It was then that Kagome realized that this horse. Is the reincarnation of the hanyou she loved. She hugged the sick horse and said "Oh Inuyasha you've been reborn into my life again."

The colt lightly nickered and fell asleep. She spent a little more time with him. Then she left the stall and closed it on the way out. When she got into the house it was dinner time. At bed time Kagome tucked in Kohana. Then she went out into the barn. She went into Inuyasha's stall with a pillow and a blanket. The women closed the stall door. Then she laid down next to Inuyasha and went to sleep. Feeling like he did something wrong Hojo went out into the barn. When he looked into the stall he saw that Kagome is asleep.

Inuyasha lifted his head and looked straight at Hojo. The man looked into the colt's intelligent eyes. Inuyasha then looked at Kagome then back at Hojo. He's trying to say "I think you and Kagome shouldn't fight." Hojo smiled and said "Don't worry Inuyasha. I'll make things right with Kagome." With that said Hojo left the barn and went into the house. He came up with a plan to make up with Kagome. He's going to make her breakfast. And take it out to the barn. Then he and Kohana will speed the whole day. Helping Kagome with Inuyasha. In the morning Hojo got up at dawn and made breakfast.

As breakfast cooked he woke up Kohana. After breakfast was done cooking. Hojo carried two trays and Kohana carried hers. They went into the barn. Hojo opened Inuyasha's stall and woke Kagome. She woke and asked "Hojo what are you doing here?" Hojo smiled and said "I've been a jerk lately. I don't want to fight anymore. So to make it up to you. I made you breakfast. After we eat Kohana and I will help you with Inuyasha." As they ate they watched Inuyasha sleep. After eating Kagome woke Inuyasha. The colt opened his golden eyes and lifted his head. Hojo noticed the necklace and said "I see that you gave Inuyasha your necklace."

Kagome nodded and saw that the colt is looking at Kohana. She smiled and said "Inuyasha that's my daughter Kohana." The colt lightly nickered and nuzzled Kohana. Then the family stood up. Kagome and Hojo grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's halter. Together they helped Inuyasha stand up. Hojo said "Kohana go get the wash stall ready." Kohana nodded and got the wash stall ready. Hojo and Kagome slowly lead the colt to the was stall. Then Hojo, Kagome, and Kohana filled buckets full of warm water.

Together the family washed Inuyasha's coat. Soon his coat looks silvery white again. After washing him they put Inuyasha in the cross ties. Then they dryed him off. Then they all brushed his coat. Suddenly Inuyasha dropped his head and fell to the ground. Kagome and Hojo put Inuyasha back in his stall. Then Kagome gave Inuyasha his medicine. The whole family expesully Kagome hope that Inuyasha will be ok.

* * *

Coming soon the last chapter. Chapter 6 Kagome's and Hojo's family grows.  



	6. Kagome's and Hojo's family grows

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 6**

Kagome's and Hojo's family grows.

Two months later Inuyasha is 100 healthy. Hojo and Kagome haven't been fighting. Kagome has retired Inuyasha from racing. But she has found out that he loves to run. So she had tried him on the cross country course. Inuyasha does great he takes to cross country. Like a fish takes to water. Kagome is even giving Kohana riding lessons. The 15 hand tall Inuyasha is the perfect horse for Kohana to learn how to ride on. Lately Black Hawk has seemed lonely. So Kagome, Hojo, and Kohana are at the horse fair. They are looking for Black Hawk. Kagome doesn't blame Black Hawk for being lonely. Hojo and Kagome separate Black Hawk from Aztec Gold and Inuyasha.

So Black Hawk is all by herself in her pasture. They have been looking for and hour now. And so far they haven't seen a good horse. Now they are looking at the fillies. Just then Kohana saw a gray filly. She pointed at filly and asked "How about this one mommy?" Kagome stopped and looked at filly. Then asked the man "What breed is she? And what is her name?" The man said "She is an Egyptian Arabian Thoroughbred mix. And her name is Safiya." Kagome smiled and asked "How much are you selling her for?" The man looked at filly and said "I'll part with her for eight hundred dollars." Hojo paid the mane and they lead Safiya to their trailer. He loaded they filly into the trailer. Then he and his family got into the truck and headed home.

Once at home Kagome unloaded the gray filly. She then let the filly lose in Black Hawk's pasture. Black Hawk ran up to the filly and smelled her. The two females smelled each other. Then Black Hawk and Safiya took off. In the other pasture Aztec Gold and Inuyasha watched the two females. Later while getting ready for bed Kagome is taking a pregnancy test. Five minutes later the test read positive. She went into the bed room and said "Hojo I'm pregnant."

Hojo hugged his wife and said "All right I'm going to be a father again." In the morning while eating Kagome asked "Kohana how would you like to be a big sister?" Kohana smiled and said "I would love to be a big sister." Hojo said "That's good because your mother is pregnant." After eating they went into the barn. Kagome took Black Hawk and Safiya to their pasture. And Hojo took Aztec Gold and Inuyasha to their pasture. The the family mucked out stalls. After mucking out stalls. Kagome gave Kohana her lesson Inuyasha. The silvery white colt always behaves when Kohana is on his back.

Today Kohana is cantering Inuyasha. After Kohana was done Kagome got on Inuyasha. She took the colt to the cross country course Hojo made. Kagome knows that she can only do this until she is two months pregnant. She put Inuyasha into a gallop and flew over the first jump. With each stride Inuyasha's speed became faster. And when he jumps Kagome feels like they are flying. Aslo when Inuyasha jumps Kagome remembers when she was Inuyasha's back when he was a hanyou. Now Inuyasha is a 15 hand tall Egyptian Arabian colt. After going over the last jump. Kagome cooled down Inuyasha by trotting him back to the barn. She untacked the colt then put him back out in the pasture.

Then she, Hojo, and Kohana cleaned tack. Six months later Kagome is six months pregnant and showing it. Right now her and Hojo are watching Kohana gallop Inuyasha. The silver white colt isn't going full speed. He is only going half speed. After Kohana was done she and Hojo went into the house to make lunch. Kagome took Inuyasha into the barn and untacked him. Then she and the colt went for a walk in the pasture. That Inuyasha shares with Aztec Gold. To take a break Kagome sat against the laying down Inuyasha.

Just then Kagome felt her baby kick. She smiled and said "Inuyasha my baby kicked." The colt put his nose on her belly. When he felt the baby kick he nickered. Three months later Kagome gave birth to a boy. His mane is Hiroshi and has dark down hair and blue eyes. Hojo and Kagome now feel that their family is complete. They now two children and four horses. Thirty long years later Kohana is thirty three years old. She has two horse a red chestnut daughter of Black Hawk and Aztec Gold. Her name is Red Hawk and she uses her for dressage and show jumping. Her second horse is a silver son of Inuyasha and Safiya.

His name is Pharaoh Inuyasha and Kohana uses him for cross country. Kohana lives on the ranch with Kagome and Hojo who are on their fourties. Hiroshi is 27 and also has two horses. He has a black son of Black Hawk and Aztec Gold. The colt's name is Aztec Hawk and doesn't compete. Hiroshi also has a light gray daughter of Inuyasha and Safiya. The filly's name is Sterling and she doesn't compete either. Hiroshi lives four miles away from his parents Right now Kagome is out in Inuyasha's pasture. Aztec Gold and Black Hawk died a few years ago. And Safiya died last year. So now Inuyasha is the only horse left of Hojo's and Kagome. But there are Kohana's horses Red Hawk and Pharaoh Inuyasha.

Both Kohana and Hiroshi are married and have one child. Kohana is married to Bryan and they have a daughter named Hana. Hiroshi is married to April and they have a son named Andrew. Right now Inuyasha and Kagome are sleeping together under a tree in his pasture. An hour later Kagome woke and tried to wake her thirty three and half year old stallion. But no matter how hard she tried Inuyasha didn't wake. She then checked for a pulse and didn't fin one.

Kagome got up and ran toward the house. She went into the house and told Hojo, Bryan, Kohana, and Hana that Inuyasha is dead. An hour later the family is at the tree were Inuyasha died. Kagome left the necklace around the stallion's neck when they buried him. Kagome lived until they were ninety. And they are buried next to Inuyasha the silver white Egyptian Arabian that changed their lives twice.

**The End!**


End file.
